wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
The below is a glossary of some of the lexicon, slang, and colloquialisms used by the dragons of Pyrrhia: *[[Animus Dragons|'Animus']]: A dragon with the capabilities of enchanting inanimate and living objects. *[[Aquatic|'Aquatic']]: An underwater language used by the SeaWings to communicate without going to the surface. *[[Bigwings|'Bigwings']]:' The eldest of a group of MudWing siblings, also known as sibs; the bigwings is the leader of the group. *'Camel Farts: A mild exclamation similar to dang it, darn it, etc. It is often used by Qibli, with similar expressions used by Thorn. It may be an exclusively SandWing expression. ex- "Camel farts! Why didn't that work?" *[[Circle Rankings|'Circle Rankings']]: Circle Ranks are used by the IceWings for ranking the obedience and skill of the tribe's population. Dragons who ignore the circles are frowned upon by the rest of the tribe and are considered outcasts. *'Clawmates': Dragons who share a cave, usually in groups of two or three help each other with classes get to know each other, similar to the term "roommates" or "classmates". *'Cleverclaws': A saying used by Darkstalker as a sort of insult, possibly also used as a compliment. ex- "Which of you cleverclaws did this?" *'Diamond Trial': A trial used by the IceWings. It is a competition in which a seventh circle IceWing dragonet challenges a first circle dragonet for their position. If completed right, one contestant will always die. *[[Dragonets|'Dragonet']]: A baby dragon or a child/teen dragon. *Queen: The ruler or monarch of a tribe. *'Sandsnorter': An insult usually used to describe SandWings. *'Scavenger: '''Human, referred to as scavenger by all dragons. Used to be the dominant life form until the Scorching. *'Scavenger Claw': Sword, dagger, or knife. Often long, sharp and/or curved item that belongs to a scavenger. A scavenger claw was used to kill Queen Oasis. *'Scavenger Den:' A human settlement such as a village, town, or small kingdom. *'Scavenger Paw:' The human hand. *'Sibs:' term for MudWing siblings *'Skyfire:' A mysterious black rock that fell out of the sky and blocks mind reading (found by Turtle and Onyx). *'Sleephouse: A tall tower of mud that MudWing troops sleep in, present in the MudWing village at the Diamond Spray Delta. *'''Smoke-breather: An insult of sorts, usually used to describe a lazy or whiny dragon. It may be primarily used by non-firebreathing tribes. ex- Don't be a smoke-breather! *'Squid-brain:' An insult, calling someone stupid or unintelligent. It seems to be used primarily by SeaWings and is represented by three flashes of the tail-stripes in Aquatic. *'Talons and Tails: '''A mild exclamation often used in frustration. ex- ''"Talons and tails, he got away!" *'The Enclave:' A type of organization or leader system used in Possibility. *'The Orb in the Sky:' The comet or asteroid that appeared in the events of ''The Brightest Night''. *'Three Moons:' (and multiple variations of) Exclamation of surprise or exasperation, reference to the three moons of Pyrrhia. Similar to the expression “good grief." ex- "Three moons, what is that?" *'Unsibs:' term for MudWings who join a new group of MudWings when they lose too many of their sibs. *'Kelp Face: '''A SeaWing insult *'Wing': A large group of dragons (more than seven). * '''Winglet': A smaller group of dragons (seven or less). * Pain in the Tail: Similar to the phrase "pain in the neck." * By Clearsight: Exclamatory remark used exclusively by Pantalans, similar to “good grief”. * Thank Clearsight: Remark used by Pantalans, similar to “Thank goodness.” * By the Hive: (and multiple variations thereof) Exclamatory remark used by Pantalans. * Lady: A title used for female members of the Pantalan royalty who aren’t Queen. * Hive-Mind: The term for when the HiveWings are under the control of Queen Wasp. Category:All Tribe History Category:SandWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:Terminology Category:Tribes of Pyrrhia Category:Tribes of Pantala